


Sacrifice

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Daemonic Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato stared at the seal as if someone else's hands were drawing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/gifts).



> I haven't forgotten this series! And I am working on what happens between Discoveries and Unexpected Introduction, but in the meantime, have a tiny bit of filler.

Minato stared at the seal as if someone else's hands were drawing it. He wanted to be fighting the Kyuubi - he wanted to be protecting his village - he wanted to have not heard Nashuki's scream of pain as Kushina, his beautiful Kushina, had died and left him and their child alone. 

Blue eyes stared up at him. Their child. 

"Naruto," he whispered to the boy - the baby, he was a baby, and what Minato was doing might leave him without the right to ever call him his son because what father worth the name would condemn their own son to _this?_

Tanomi snarled fiercely at the Kyuubi, but the sound died to a choked whimper as she woke Naruto's daemon. The bearcub blinked up at them innocently, completely unaware that they would be the last thing it - she - would ever see of the real world. 

"For the village," she growled in anguish. They both knew that she would be the shinigami's payment. They both accepted what the seal would do to her. 

Neither of them knew how to accept what they were doing to Naruto. To Naruto's daemon. 

Minato finished the seal. 

Three spiritual creatures vanished - Kyuubi, sealed within a baby; an unnamed daemon, gone to be the barrier that would hold the monster in its cage; and Tanomi, bargained away for the aid of the shinigami. 

Of the three, Tanomi was the only one the village mourned. 

***

Jiraiya scowled at the page. He wanted to give his godson a sense of how much it had torn his father to do this to him, not make him feel self-pity, however justified. The end would have to be revised - again. In fact, despite how well it had flowed, he should probably scrap this entire scene and start over. 

He scrunched the page into a ball and lifted his pen over a fresh sheet of paper. At least he had time to find the right words to explain. The brat wouldn't be old enough to think of asking for years.


End file.
